


Offside

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPS
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://panda-check.livejournal.com/193686.html?thread=2398358#t2398358">hockey kink meme</a>, and originally posted as anon. Prompt was: <i>So Carey Price could give a rat's ass about soccer until he almost spooges himself after seeing Jaro in a football kit (the European players are prematurely excited about the World Cup and are already wearing their national kits to practice or something), particularly the shorts and the knee socks >:D. Carey tears into Jaro the moment they're alone and they have hot, noisy sex.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Offside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hockey kink meme](http://panda-check.livejournal.com/193686.html?thread=2398358#t2398358), and originally posted as anon. Prompt was: _So Carey Price could give a rat's ass about soccer until he almost spooges himself after seeing Jaro in a football kit (the European players are prematurely excited about the World Cup and are already wearing their national kits to practice or something), particularly the shorts and the knee socks >:D. Carey tears into Jaro the moment they're alone and they have hot, noisy sex._

Carey leaned against one of the metal poles holding up the grandstands, near the narrow passage allowing players to enter the field, arms crossed over his chest, and his baseball cap pulled down low to cover his eyes. He yawned, already bored out of his mind, and the match hadn't even started yet...

A few months ago, some of the Europeans—from all over the league—had begun organizing this exhibition game: them against a team of US and Canadian players, on a soccer field, for a children's charity. Judging from the fact that the stands were full, it seemed like this had been a good idea. Of course, soccer games were very much _in_ right now, with most of the known universe going gaga over the World Cup.

Carey, however, wasn't one of these people. He found soccer to be such a boring team sport: slow and long and... just plain boring to watch! As if someone had taken hockey, removed all the skates and pucks and sticks and crosschecks, basically sucking the fun right out of it, and called it soccer. It was a wonder anyone actually cared about it, though for some reason it was all the rage in Europe, and in those places where there was no such thing as winter and hence they were missing out on all the _really_ fun sports.

If only he'd known what he was getting himself into when he'd agreed to come here...

One afternoon, just as practice was ending, when some of the guys had started talking about this game, Jaro had skated over and asked him if he had planned on coming to the game, to which Carey had smiled brightly and answered, "of course! I love football!" That, obviously, was before he'd understood that football wasn't _football_ , it was soccer. Though, in all fairness, he would have agreed to anything at all, being that he was completely unable to say 'no' to Jaro, no matter what the suggested activity might be—especially when the request came accompanied with that crooked little grin that Carey absolutely could not resist.

So here he was, waiting for the players to arrive so that the game could start and be over once and for all, and thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't agreed to play!

Finally, one of the guys from the US/Canada team came running out, and then another, and a third one, and soon enough they were all out on the field. All of them wearing identical red and white jerseys with an NHL logo on the sleeve, in short shorts and knee-high socks; all of them looking mighty ridiculous to Carey. Then, the European players started coming out, and Carey really couldn't help but roll his eyes at this whole thing. If the US/Canada team had looked ridiculous in their little soccer kits, the Europeans, all of them dressed differently—each wearing their country's colors instead of one similar outfit for all—looked like a mismatched group of misfits.

Perhaps, Carey thought as he watched them exit onto the playing field, the amusement might outweigh the sheer boredom of this event, after all.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a tap on his shoulder. Carey's head snapped to the side in surprise.

"Hey, glad you could make it," said Jaro, all smiles. He wore a white jersey with slender blue lines at the shoulders and a small Slovakian crest on the chest, matching shorts, and, like everyone else, knee-high socks. He carried the checkered ball under his arm.

"Oh, well.. of course," Carey said, taking in the sight of his teammate. "Uh, I hope you have a good game," he added as an afterthought.

"Thanks!" Jaro's smile spread even wider across his face, green eyes sparking with delight. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"You bet," said Carey, mostly to himself, as Jaro had already started walking toward the field again, having been called over by one of the other players.

And just like that, Carey seemed to forget what he'd found so amusing in the first place. In fact, as he watched Jaro from behind, in that pristinely white outfit, which hung loosely on his shoulders, though hugged the curve of his backside just perfectly, amusement was definitely not was Carey was feeling.

By the time the Europeans had managed a first shot at the other team's goal, all that Carey felt anymore was a certain sense of discomfort at the fact that his jeans had somehow become a little too tight. When the Europeans scored the first goal of the game, several minutes into the first half, the only thing left on Carey's mind was the need to do something about his erection, which had become incredibly obvious by now, no doubt.

Except... as much as he wanted to relieve the tension, so to speak, he couldn't bring himself to look away from the field, and more specifically from Jaro in that outfit, which Carey had never imagined would have turned out to be the sexiest outfit known to man—on Jaro, anyway.

Unable to take his eyes off his teammate, Carey spent the remainder of the first half hiding under the stands, hoping that no one would notice him or the fact that he was hard as rock, as he was sure there was no way he could possibly get away with an, "oh, yeah, soccer really turns me on."

The first half came to an end and players started exiting the field, going back into the locker rooms. As soon as Jaro came close enough, Carey reached his arm out and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into his little hiding spot.

"Oh hey," said Jaro, taken by surprise. "Did you—" he started, though never managed to finish his thought, finding himself immediately pinned against one of the tall metal poles making up the grandstand structure. Carey's mouth descended on his own, hot and demanding, and knowing better than to protest, Jaro let him take what he wanted, willingly giving up control.

Pulling back a few moments later, Carey dragged him further away in a dark little corner he'd spotted earlier, where they had very little chance of being found. He pushed him against the concrete wall, pinning him there with his body, his very noticeable hard-on pushing into the side of Jaro's hip.

"How can you possibly be this horny all the time?" Jaro asked in a chuckle.

"Have you seen yourself today?" Carey asked, an expression of near disbelief on his face. "In that outfit... seriously? I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life!" He gave a sharp thrust of the hips to demonstrate, and lunged right for Jaro's neck who let out a surprised little laugh.

"I can see that."

"Well, help me do something about it, then," Carey breathed, nuzzling him just below the ear.

"Now? But... There isn't really time for this right now... And I have to play another half..."

"Are you kidding me?" Carey asked, moving away, eyes wide. His expression quickly went from shock to desperation and he went on, "Come on... I've had a hard on for over half an hour, if this keeps, I'm going to die from having no fucking blood flow left to the brain!"

Taking pity on him, though he seemed highly amused at first, Jaro gave him one of those crooked little smiles he knew made Carey's head spin, and pushing him away, dropped to his knees in front of him. He nuzzled the side of the impressive bulge in Carey's jeans, then quickly unzipped them and freed him from his underwear. "I hope this helps," he said before taking him into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Carey breathed, his eyes fluttering closed and his head dropping back. Blindly, he reached for Jaro's shoulders in a attempt to keep from falling over, his knees threatening to give, the feel of a hot mouth and an expert tongue on his dick overwhelming him.

But Carey had been so hard for so long, and had built up so much anticipation over the thought of a quick, rough fuck under the bleachers, that there was no way he was going to last very long at all. A few good licks and strokes, and a few careful little bites and Carey almost literally exploded in a loud cry of ecstasy.

Tucking him back into his clothes, Jaro wiped his mouth quickly with the back of his hand. He stood up again and reached for Carey's lips, brushing a quick kiss upon them. "I'll expect a nice reward later if my team wins," he said with a wink, before running off in the direction of the players' locker rooms.

Carey watched him leave, smiling blissfully, thinking to himself that perhaps he'd found the one thing about soccer that he could really, truly enjoy.

  
/end.


End file.
